


In The Midst Of War

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Return for an adventure among those who fight for hope</p></blockquote>





	In The Midst Of War

Warren Watkins appears as the black mist disappears. An arrow flies by his head. 

'Not more archers' Warren complains.

Lexa steps forward. 

'Who are you?' Lexa asks.

'I am Warren Watkins' 

'Do you belong to sky crew?' 

'To what?'

'Kill him'

'Whoa wait. Please, I don't know what is going on. I need help'

'Why do you need my help?'

'I don't know why I'm here, who sent me, why the world is the way it is or even where I belong. I'm a helpless boy who needs help' 

'That is no concern of mine'

Clarke Griffin steps forward. 

'Lexa, this man is lost. Let's help him' 

'All of man is lost bar this one, how do you explain that?' Lexa asks. 

'What?' Warren asks. 

'Every man just disappeared one day. Only females are left. Apart from you' Clarke explains. 

'That explains a lot'

'We can't find them anywhere' Lexa states. 

'I can help you'

Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes step forward. 

'I think I may know what is going on' Octavia says. 

'What is it?' Lexa asks.

'We're meant to become lesbians and this guy is here to make sure that we have a bad guy to face' Octavia says. 

Octavia turns round and kisses Raven. The crowd cheers. Lexa steps in front of Clarke and they begin kissing. More in the crowd cheer. 

'Time to face the bad guy' Lexa orders. 

'Where is the black mist when you need it most?' Warren asks. 

Warren begins to run. He gets caught in a trap that has been set up. 

'Please, I'm not the bad guy' Warren pleas.

'Yeah, you're the only guy' Raven taunts. 

'I mean no harm to any of you' 

The black mist forms in the air miles above the ground. Warren sees it. 

'What is that?' Lexa asks. 

'My way outta here' Warren claims. 

Lexa stabs Warren as the mist lowers and surrounds Warren. Warren disappears and the sword falls to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Return for an adventure among those who fight for hope


End file.
